


Warmth

by ambrietalksanddraws



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic klance, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I love them too much, M/M, domestic AU, had to write some fluff, literally couldn't stop, mention of adashi, the BEGINNINGS of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrietalksanddraws/pseuds/ambrietalksanddraws
Summary: Lance craves warmth and who is his partner to deny him.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this. I haven't written anything really for this fandom before, so I really hope that you guys like it! Let me what you think and thank you so much for being such an awesome fandom to be a part of.

He walked along the snowy sidewalk with his shoulders hunched up to help stave off the bite of cold from his ears. Lance regretted walking out of the house without his scarf that morning even though he had received warnings from his partner that it was supposed to snow later.

"I'll be fine" He stated as he put on his shoes in the doorway. "The cold never bothered me anyway." He chuckled as he heard a grown come from further inside the apartment. "I'll be back later babe." He called as he stood, pulling on his jacket. The soft patter of footsteps made its way to him and stopped behind him. He felt as arms wrapped their way around his chest. Warm hands finding their way right above Lance's heart. The heat from the hands warming him.

"Okay" A voice whispered lightly into his ear. "But when you come back into the house later complaining about the cold, don't be surprised when I say I told you so."

Lance cradled the hands and brought them to his lips, kissing each finger. He lingered above the last finger. "Well if I do, I know you'll be there to warm me up." He hummed and kissed the last finger. He felt the body behind him sigh and the warmth wrapped around him receded. He missed it automatically. Hands pushed him toward the door and he could feel their heat seep through his jacket. 

"See you for dinner babe" the voice laughed as he was pushed outside into the dimly lit hallway and the door shut behind him.

“Oh no goodbye kiss" Lance yelled back at the closed door. He could hear laughing and a smile broke across his face.

"You'll get a kiss when you get home" The voice yelled back at him. Lance laughed to himself and proceeded down the hallway, down a flight of stairs, and out into the cool winter air. It's not that bad he thought to himself.

That's how he found himself in this situation with snow fluttering its way past his jacket collar and down his shirt. He had his hood pulled up, but even that didn't help. He had to admit that it was beautiful out here though. The glow of street lamps and passing car headlights illuminated the flakes. His mind wondered what those flakes would look like caught on dark lashes, dusting on top of ebony hair. Just the thought of silvered-violet eyes shot warmth through Lance. His steps became quicker with the thought of seeing those eyes.

When he reached his apartment building, he could see that the lights were on in his apartment. He was home. He climbed the steps of the building as quickly as he could without slipping and up the flight of stairs. It felt like ages when he finally reached his apartment door. He had to calm his breathing. He didn’t want it to seem like he had just ran here, which he had. 

His hand grasped the doorknob and Lance had to laugh. It was warm. He twisted the knob and pushed open the door. The soft whine of the battered door to their apartment that he opened allowed the smell of pine and cinnamon with a hint of vanilla to waft into the now dimly lit hallway. He inhaled deeply shutting the door as quietly as he could and let out a happy sigh as he shouldered off his jacket, shuffling off his shoes. The inside of the apartment was lit with warmth and a cozy atmosphere, with evidence that it was well lived in. He could see that the living room had been tidied. The throw blankets and pillows placed in their designated areas with care. He could hear the muffled sound of something being cooked in the kitchen, the soothing sound of some oldies songs reaching his ears.

His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest because he knew that as he rounded the corner into the kitchen, he would be there. Lance almost couldn’t believe that he felt this way about one person, but as he rounded the corner, all his thoughts stopped and his breath got caught in his throat.

There he was in all his unfairly attractive glory. Keith. His ebony hair was tied in a small ponytail, but Lance could see the small, stubborn strands of hair that fell on the nape of his neck. Adorable. He was wearing a wide necked, cranberry red, long sleeved sweater with the sleeves rolled up, which Lance thought was completely unfair. No man should have forearms that attractive. It didn’t help that Keith was wearing an apron that showed off the v-shape of his back. The pair of black jeans that Keith had on did nothing to stop Lance from zeroing in on the way that they lifted Keith’s ass and sculpted his godly thighs. How could Keith look so devastatingly good? It was completely unfair. 

Keith radiated warmth and who was Lance to deny wanting some of that? He crept as quietly as he could behind Keith and he could hear Keith quietly humming along to the songs playing. God why was he so adorable? Lance quickly slipped his hands underneath Keith’s sweater and sighed with content, locking them together as Keith let out a shriek. “I’m home babe.”

“Jesus Christ Lance” Keith yelled as he tried to wriggle out of Lance’s grasp.

“No baby” Lance whined in between Keith’s shoulder blades. “I’m cold and you’re so warm.”

“Hell yeah you’re cold” Keith stated still trying to get out of Lance’s hold. “What did I tell you?”

“To wear a scarf and a beanie and some gloves” Laced pouted.

“And what didn’t you do” Keith asked. Lance could hear the smile in Keith’s voice. Keith had stopped struggling and Lance splayed his hands across Keith’s chest. Keith jumped slightly as Lance’s cold fingertips proceeded to explore his chest, but leaned back as Lance placed his head on Keith’s shoulder.

“I didn’t wear any of those things” Lance started with a kiss to the area where Keith’s neck and shoulder met. 

“God” Keith tried to push Lance’s face away. “Even your lips are cold.”

“What did you expect” Lance asked, muffled by Keith’s hand on his mouth. “Besides, you said that you would warm me up if I came home cold.”

“No I didn’t” Keith replied with a tease in his voice. “You assumed that that was something that I would be doing. I never fully agreed to it.”

“C’mon babe” Lance breathed against Keith’s neck once his face was free. “Please.” He set a trail of kisses up Keith’s neck, ending just below that spot behind Keith’s ear. His hands continued their exploration till one stopped, splaying across Keith’s stomach, and the other found its way out of the sweater, working on untying the apron.

“Lance” Keith sighed as he let his back fall solidly against Lance’s chest as his hands found Lance’s. He didn’t try to pull them away so Lance took that as a good sign. 

“Keith” Lance hummed as he pushed slightly above Keith’s hip bone and brought Keith’s hips to meet his slowly. He continued to place kisses lightly on Keith’s neck. He loved it when Keith said his name low like that. It made warmth spread through his veins, yet it pooled deep at the same time. “I believe” Lance murmured in Keith’s ear. “That I’m also deserving of a kiss.”

“Mmm” Keith hummed as he started to turn around. Lance’s hands stayed on Keith hips and Keith hooked a thumb on the apron, taking it off, and tossing it on the kitchen counter. Keith looped his arms around Lance’s neck. His lips found their way to Lance’s neck and he started to pepper kisses there. Lance kissed the top of Keith’s head. “Lance I’m making dinner right now. You’re actually lucky that none of this got on the floor when you shoved your ice cold hands up my shirt.”

“What’s for dinner” Lance asked as he slid his hands down to cup Keith’s ass. He glanced over Keith’s head and noticed the very beginnings as something being made. Keith hadn’t gotten that far. 

“Hmm” Keith hummed against Lance’s neck. “Spaghetti with salad.”

“Well we could always make it after you’ve warmed me up” Lance said with a smile on his lips. “It doesn’t look like you got too far.”

“Lance you know I can’t do that” Keith sighed against Lance’s neck. He looked into Lance’s eyes. The pounding of his heart was like a rush in Lance’s ears. Keith’s eyes would always be a beautiful mystery to Lance. From far away they looked like a deep blue, but up close they were a startling, deep violet with silver flecks. It was like Lance was staring into a newly made galaxy with a spray of stars in every direction. “Shiro and Adam are coming over to eat with us and I wanted it to be finished when they got here.”

“They could always help us when they get here” Lance suggested leaning in to capture Keith’s lips. “It could be really quick babe.”

“Lance--” Keith started to protest.

“Plus” Lance started cutting Keith off, his lips brushing lightly against Keith’s own. “I’m still cold and I haven’t seen you all day.” Lance looked into those violet orbs and could see the debate happening in Keith’s beautiful mind. Keith closed his eyes and sighed through his nose, but Lance could tell by the smile that graced Keith’s perfect lips that he had won. 

“Okay” Keith agreed. “But only because you’ve been at work all day with Hunk and Pidge and--”

Lance pushed forward to close those last few centimeters, capturing Keith’s soft lips with his own. Keith purred deep in his throat and Lance fought back a smile. Kissing Keith was like trying something for the first time, but there was a sense of familiarity. It brought an exciting, passionate rush, one that Lance readily welcomed with every passing moment. His hands found their way to Keith’s thighs and he hoisted Keith up. Keith broke the kiss as Lance started walking back toward their room. 

“It has to be quick” Keith blew softly against Lance’s heated lips. Keith’s own lips were swollen and turning a beautiful red. Lance captured them again and Keith licked the seam of his lower lips asking for entrance as his hands found their way into Lance’s hair. 

“Sure thing beautiful” Lance breathed between kisses as he pushed their bedroom door open. “But just know that if they come early, they’re gonna have to deal with it.” He finished while lying Keith back on their bed. One of his hands cupped Keith’s cheek and Keith’s lips found their way to Lance’s inner wrist, giving it a soft kiss. Lance felt fire lingering there. Keith’s flushed face shot warmth threw Lance, from the tips of his fingers to his toes. 

“Okay” Keith stated wrapping his arms around Lance and bring his lips back to him. 

Lance’s hands found purchase in Keith’s hair and hips, across his back and chest. Every single place Lance touched radiated warmth and judging by how there were dark flowers blooming across Keith neck and chest, Lance would be reminded of this warmth for days to come.


End file.
